How We All Came To Be
by BTRluffer13
Summary: After James and Kendall get married, they decide to have kids. Well, adopt kids but, will the two kids that they adopt be too much to handle? Kames slash and Cargen Bromance. :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N I know I should be doing my other story, but I really just thought up this and I just HAD to do this... :) By the way. When I finish that one. I thought of a prequel.. with the same pairing.. But with a little more Jarlos and Kogan.. Since those are my favorite pairings:)) But anyway... The prequel.. It will have a little more depth on The whole Maria thing.. A lot more romance... And umm yeah.. That is what I was going to say. Let's start the new story!

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR. If I did. We'd be the best of friends and go on slumber parties while singing the slumber party song. (Long story.)

* * *

I hate you So much, were the five words that started us. James told me he hated me and I told him I loved him and then he kissed me. Then later on, we got married and deicded to have a kid, but we are both dudes.. So we had a problem. But then for once, James had a good idea, and said: "Why don't we adopt?" So that's what we were going to do.

"We should get a kid who can play the guitar." James said.

"Why does it matter?" I asked, looking up from the road.

"Keep your eyes on the road." James said, pulling out a comb. "And it doesn't. I just think it would be... You know.. Nice."

"Whatever." I said, looking down.

**"Keep your eyes on the fucking road Kendall!"** James barked. **"I don't wanna die."**

**"I'm sorry!"** I yelled back. A small smile formed onto my face.

"Do you take pleasure in yelling at me?" James gave me a long hard glare.

"Yes, I take great pleasure."

"Well that's good!"

"Why?"

"You're sexy when you yell!"

"Oh." I said quietly with a smile.

"I know that smile." James took my free hand and squeezed it. He grabbed me by my collar and kissed me. My hand went to his cheek. Suddenly I heard a car horn. **"****Kendall!"** James yelled.

"I'm sorry.." I said, blushing terribly.

"Hey, that was my fault." James flashed me a smile.

I smile back at him. Then I slap his arm as hard as I could. "That was your fault." I said.

James held onto his arm. "Hey... That hurt." he whimpered. "Turn left at the next exit."

"Ok." I turned left.

"Not that exit!"

"What the fuck? There wasn't another exit!"

James laughed a little. "Sorry, I was just pulling your leg."

"Shuddup." I muttered, blushing even more.

"It's the happy looking building right there." James said. I turned into the parking lot.

"Don't even tell me, It's the wrong building."

"Oh calm down, and stop being such a- **KENDALL STOP!" **I slammed the breaks to find us 1 inch from the building. I gave a guilty smile. "I'm driving home." James said and slammed the car door shut.

"James.." I turned off the car and tried to get out. "James help me! I'm stuck!"

My door opened and James clicked my seat belt off. "You need me so much.." he picked me up and gently set me on the ground.

"Yes I do." I said and kissed his cheek.

"Let's go." James took my hand and lead me inside.

* * *

A/N So that's my newest story! We, we, we so excited and it ain't even Friday! Lol.. so Yeah, This was fun to write. I hoped you guys liked it!

Peace, Love, New BTR tonight:)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I'm so glad you guys like my story so much. :) It makes me happy. And yes, Kendall has difficulties driving. So in this one, you meet Carlos! He's about 2-4 years old in this. So yeah! I'm happy you like this story:) This is still in Kendall's POV:)

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, if I did- well, you know why already ;) And if you don't, lookit my other stories and you'll see why. :)

* * *

I held onto James tightly as we stepped into the building. The air conditioning splashed me in the face, and I got really bad chills.

"Are you cold?" James asked, looking down at me. I nodded. James took off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Thanks Jamie." I smiled, timidly.

"Kendy?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you so cute?"

"Why are you so sweet?"

James blushed when I said that. "I'm sweet?"

"Like sugar."

"Oh. Heeheehee.."

"Oh, don't do that, it makes you look like a teenager."

"Sorry. Haha.." James started to fiddle with his hands a little. We stop at the front desk.

"How may I help you?" the man wearing really tight pants asked, not looking up from his computer.

"Erm. We're gonna have a uh.. Uhm.. Meeting with uh..." James nudged my side.

"Alyssa Supurtush." I whispered. James started giggle uncontrollably. "James, please grow up.." I said.

"Alyssa Supurtush? She's right in her office." the guy at the computer pointed around the back.

"Thank you!" I smiled and tugged on James's arm to signal that we had to start walk. I felt James's arm go around my waist tightly. His lips touched my skin lightly.

"Hey. Guess what?" James smiled, and pressed another light kiss to my cheek.

I giggled. "What?"

"I love you." James blushed a little and smiled slyly.

I giggled again. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you to." I giggled again.

"Aww, my giggly lover." James held me tighter. I blushed and looked down.

James opened a door for me and I walked through it. "Hi, my name is Alyssa, please take a seat."

"I'm James, Kendall" James pointed at me.

"You're hot." Alyssa said.

"Yes, that is very true, but, the only one for me is the blonde one next to me." James kissed my cheek.

"Yeah, So back off!" I said, trying to act tough.

"Baby, calm down." James patted my head. I blushed.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." James turned to that whore, Alyssa. "Now, um.. Um.. Have you noticed that your last name." James stopped and snickered. "Is really.. Teehee... Funny." James burst out laughing. "Oh, God... This is just to funny.. I'm sorry." he cleared his throat. "Now, anyways..."

"Right, so you wanted to adopt?" Alyssa started going through a filing cabinet.

"Yeah." I felt a hand hold mine. I looked up at James and smiled.

"Well, based on you guys' age, you look like you want a young one." Alyssa said.

I shrugged. "Sure." I said.

"Whatever. Come with me." Se lead us to a room of which was filled with little kids. All were sleeping except one. He wasn't wearing clothes and he was crawling.

"Awww.. This one is so cute!" James cooed and picked up the one that was crawling. "And he has such a perfect skin tone.

"I don't know.. That one is really rowdy." Alyssa muttered under her breath.

"so? I want a challenge." James shrugged. "Kendy, do you like him?" James asked, still cooing over the tanned skinned baby. The baby boy suddenly shrieked with a laugh.

"Aww, I Like him to." I said as I smiled. The boy made a pfft sound as spit dripped down his chin. I wiped the saliva from his body. "Oh your cute.." I smiled again.

"We want this one. No doubt." James smiled.

"Ok, come with me to sign some papers." Alyssa said, mildly surprised.

James held the little boy very close. "You're coming home with us!" James kissed his cheek.

"What are we gonna name him?" I asked. We both thought about it while we signed papers. As we opened the door to leave. It hit us.

We said at the same time: "**Godofredo" **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N OMG! I can't believe what happened on the new episode of BTR. James called Carlos Carlitos. It was so cute.. I think all of my Jarlitos feels just exploded. Now I can't stop think about cute Jarlos moments in the show. Like the one time with the zombie repellent drink thing. And James dropped his and Carlos dropped his to. That was so cute! Ok, I should probably stop my blabbering and start the story. Still in Kendall's pov.

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, if I did, I would be buying Vans with Kendall, learining piano with James, napping with Logan, and cuddling with Carlos. ;3

* * *

I was about to jump into the drivers seat, when I felt a hand against my chest. I looked up and found James shaking his head in disapproval.

"Pretty please?" I pleaded.

"Nuh-uh. I don't want one thousand almost accidents." I looked down shyly. "Don't feel bad. Just put Godofredo into his car seat and you can sit next to me in the front-"

"I know what chair is next to the drivers." I said. "C'mere, Godofredo.. You know what James?"

"Yeah, Kendall?"

"I don't know if I'm feeling Godofredo anymore."

"Me either." James thought for a second. "Lemme try and think of a name."

"Ok!" I took the cute little- I'm pretty sure- Latino baby. I opened the passenger doors and bent over to put him in the car seat.

"Ooh, baby!" James said as he squeezed my ass. I squealed.

"Jamie!"

"I'm sorry baby, I just can't control it." James gave me a sheepish smile.

I turn around for just a moment, make sure the baby boy is buckled in right. Then I practically push James into the car. I kiss his lips with all the love I could.

"I'm sorry baby, I couldn't control it." I said.

"No reason to be sorry." James smiled and kissed me again. I moaned into his mouth as he rubbed my sides. his toungue led mine in a small pattern. I felt my knees go weak and I had to lean against the car. James's hands explored my body. He suddenly pulled away and looked into my eyes. "I love you." He muttered, a slight blush arising.

I smile up at him. "I love you to." I giggled. He slapped my ass.

"Get in the car." He said as his eyes widened.

"Why?" I asked.

James picked me up and put me in the front seat. "Stay low."

"Hi James." No wonder. It was James's boss. She has a huge crush on me, but won't admit it. Her name is Lucy. And apparently she has had that red streak in her hair ever since she was 16. Which I believe.

"Hi Lucy. What brings you here?" James began to back into the car, his ass against the window. To tell the truth, James had a nice Butt.

"I've been just going around, seeing the town. Where have you been? You should've been at work for the past week."

"Eh, you know me. Imma lazy-ass.." James clapped suddenly. "Well, I need to get home."

"Is Kendall there?"

."No." James said to quickly.

"Can I talk to him?"

"Urgh.. Fine."

She ran to my side of the car. "Hey Kendall!" She said. I waved friendly. "So I was wondering.. Do you wanna go out? As friends of course."

"As long as its ok with James." I said as I looked up at James.

His jaw shifted to the side. "Oh sure! Why don't you even live with her adhesive children and get married?" James snapped.

James remark surprised me and made Lucy blush. "James..." I sighed an looked down. I can't believe how jealous James got. "I'd love to , Lucy."

She opened the door and practically dragged me out. "Let's go!"

"Wait!" she let go of me. I walked towards James and took his hands. I held them tightly and walked closer to him. "I love you, Jamie." I kissed his lips and let go.

Another small blush appeared rosé in his cheeks. "I love you to." He said in barely a voice. James smiled at me and let me go. "Have fun."

"I'll try." I said and walked to Lucy.

"Let's go! We are gonna have an awesome time!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N. I feel bad for making James so jealous but that is just how the story goes. :p By the way, it switched to James's POV. :3 So no one knows what is going on with Kendall and Lucy. ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, you probably know why by now.

* * *

I sat in the car with my head against the steering wheel. I have only been alone for maybe one minute and I already can't handle it. I need my Kenny-boo. I don't know why I try and deny it. I miss him for only the smallest amount of time. I hit my head against the car horn a couple times. I heard a small shriek laugh that babies do whenever they hear, feel, or see something cool. I looked behind me and found that cute Latino. He was squealing with delight every time I hit the car horn. I hit it again and he shrieked again.

I laughed. "Oh, that made me feel a little better." I smiled. "So how much do you like Godofredo?" The baby boy gave me a look of I think horror. He didn't even blink. "You don't like?" the boy picked up a nickel and tossed it at my head. "Ok. You don't like it at all." I thought for a little and bit my lip. "Alfredo?" The baby gave me the same blank face. "Chicken?" he just looked away from me. "Sorry." I sighed when I couldn't think of anything. I turned in my seat and started the car. "We'll talk about this later." I said and started for home.

At a stoplight, I reached over but, remembered Kendall wasn't there. I sighed and stared at the empty car seat. I imagined Kendall there. He was sitting there being his cute self. He said something about how he doesn't think he was good enough for me and all that insecure stuff. I reached out to stroke his cheek, but he just vanished in the air. My smile was replaced with a frown. Suddenly, someone honked their horn, and I just realized that the light had turned green. I started to drive again. I went home, the baby crying a couple of times, he wet himself the first time. The second time, he wanted comfort. I couldn't help with the last one, so I just had to deal with his screaming fit. As soon as we got home, I took him out of his car seat.

"Ok, ok baby.. don't cry.. Daddy's here..." I whispered that until he calmed down. His sobs died down. He kept his head in my chest and started to giggle. I laughed with him. "All you needed was a little love.." I whispered. He continued to giggle. I tickled the bottom of his chin. "Let's go inside." I said. I walk into the front door, like I always do. I told Kendall that it was to out, but he didn't listen. I step into the house after I unlock the door. "This is your new home. It's not the best. But I think it's fine, since I have a toilet, a stove and a tv, and a couch. So it's pretty good." I close the door and lock it as I step inside. "This is the first living room. It has a nice big T.V that's daddy's, so you will barely use that one." I turned around and pointed to the kitchen. "That's the kitchen if you wanna be in the culinary arts at an early age. But other than that, your not really gonna be in there. Unless you wanna watch me cook." I then turned and went upstairs. I entered my room. "That's Papa's and I's room. All I can say is you're aloud in there, except when the door is locked." I go to the room across from mine. "That's the guest room. You don't really need anything from it." I went down the hall. "The big boy bathroom is right there, but you're obviously not caring about that." I enter the room all the way at the end of the hallway. "This is your room." I smiled. "It's so big and roomy right? I thought you'd want that. Because, you seem like someone who'd like that. Ooh! And there's your bed. You're gonna sleep in that." I said. I looked down and found him smiling up at me. "Aww.. You're so cute." I smiled wider. "Wanna watch some TV?" The baby's smile got wider. "Sure." I said and went to the living room.

* * *

*******Kendall's POV*******

I had an awesome time with Lucy. She took me out for lunch, and then we just talked, laughed, and drove around town a little. And no, she wouldn't let me drive. James probably gossiped about my problem driving. But anyway, I had an awesome time.

"Bye Lucy!" I waved as she drove away. I walked into the front door, like always. I tried to unlock it, but realized, James had the keys. I did James's and I's secret knock from when we were 16. Within seconds, James opened the door. His hair was all in sorts and he was just in an oversized t- shirt and sweat pants.

"Oooh! My Kenny-boo!" he swept me up and kissed my face. "Ooh! I missed you so much! It's not even funny!" he shouted and kissed my face again.

"Jamie. Jamie please." I giggled. "You missed me that much?" I said. James only nodded.

"I missed you so much. All the baby did was sleep after I showed him around. So I slept, but my slumber felt empty, since you weren't beside me where you belong." James blushed.

"Aww." I kissed his lips. "Take me to our room." I smiled. James smiled back, he was thinking what I was.

* * *

A/N Well I hope ya'll liked this. I can't think of anything else to say besides REVIEW! They make me very happy. They are like cute calico Kitties to me. :3

Peace, Love, I loved Big Time Bloopers last night. :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I think I enjoy writing this a little to much. :3 Well enjoy all you Rushers. :) Oh yeah, this is still in Kendall's POV where it left off. :)

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat do NOT own BTR. If you read at least one of my stories, you'd know why. :3

* * *

I layed in James's arms and smiled. Every move that he made was, oh so perfect.I look up at James and smiled even wider. He poked my nose and I giggled.

"Hey, Jamie." I said. He looked down at me with a smile. "Why are you so sexy?" James blushed.

"I just don't know Kendy." he said. His hands started to mess with my hair. "You have really cute sex hair." he giggled a little.

"Aww.. Thanks." I put my head against his chest. "I love you." I muttered.

"I love you to, dear."I felt his lips press against my neck. His tongue ran across my skin. He chuckled a little when I shivered. I searched for his hand and grabbed it when I found it. I laced our fingers together. Suddenly, I heard a scream and crying. "I'll get it, don't worry." James got up, put some pants on and was gone. I sat for a couple of seconds. I shivered, as I realized that I was cold. After a minute of snuggling close to the covers, I decided to check on James. When I was infront of the door, it swung open, and it hit me in the face.

"Ow!" I shouted and held onto my face.

"Baby, c'mere." James held me close. "I'm sorry." he frowned and looked down.

"Its fine" I said quickly and smiled.

"No it's not, you know it isn't.." James said, his voice quivering. I looked up at him.

"Jamie..." I wiped a tear. "Don't cry. You only hit me in the face with a door, not a car, baby.." I kissed his lips.

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." He said, wiping his face.

"I wanna get it!" I said.

"NO! You got the door last time!"

"I wanna get it NOW!" I ran out the door and started for the front one.

"Kendall! Come back here and let me get the door!" Suddenly there were strong arms pulling me back. And there went James running down the stairs. I then slid down the railing to the other side. I lunged for the door and felt a hand under mine. I smiled and helped him twist the doorknob.

"Hi Lucy!" we both said.

"Hey..." she smiled. "Why is it that you guys are always really close?"

James looked down at me as I looked up at him. We smiled.

"I guess it's because we love each other that much." James smiled his killer smile that makes me melt every time I see it. I blushed as I felt myself start to slip. "Aww.. He's getting all melty again." James laughed. "Lemme help." James spun me around a little and got me so that my legs were around him.

"Ok..?" She paused. "James... I have to talk to you alone." Lucy said.

James looked at me. I nodded. "I'll just talk to... Oh right.. he isn't named.." I said.

"I thought of a name but, it's bad.." He looked down at the ground shyly.

"Well tell me. Maybe it's not that bad.."

"Carl."

"Oh." It was a pretty sucky name.

"Sss!" Lucy said. "Wait James say the name, Kendall says his part. And I'll say mine."

"Carl?"

"His part?"

"No! I mean you say oh! Not his part!" Lucy said. She's starting to confuse me greatly. "James you say you're part again."

"Carl?"

"Oh..?"

"Sss!"

"Oh!" James and I said at the same time. We fist bumped. "Carlos..."

"It's a good name." I smiled.

"Yeah.. way better than Godofredo." James said.

"You were gonna name your kid Godofredo?" Lucy said Skeptically. I blushed a little.

"Yeah, wasn't our best idea..." James said.

"Yeah, it really wasn't." I looked down.

"So yeah.. I still need to talk to James about something." Lucy sighed.

"Oh sure.." I said and turned around. I felt arms wrap around my waist. Lips were pressed against my neck.

"Well, don't leave like that." James muttered. "You looked pretty sad." he kissed my neck again. "What's the matter?"

Lucy sighed impatiently. "Fine, ignore me, see if I care." she said. "I'll just sit outside.."

"Hey, don't get all depressed on me, like that." James said sternly. He turned to me again. "But anyway.. what's wrong?"

To tell the truth, there was something wrong. And it isn't a just now thing. It's been happening for a while. One of James's friends come over, they wanna talk for a little bit, and I leave them alone, and then James is all quiet for a little bit and he either can't breathe right or he's pretty sweaty. So I wonder what he's doing.

"Kendall!" I looked up to James's beautiful hazel eyes. They were filled with worry, instead of the usual happiness.

"What?" I said as I snapped back into reality.

"Baby.. Are you sure you're ok?" James asked, his face getting more worried, by the second. _  
_

"I'm fine.." I said. Everything started to become cold, and I shivered. _  
_

"C'mere.." James gently turned me arouund and held me close. "I don't think you're fine.." he stroked my cheek softly. "Go to our room. When I'm done with Lucy, I'll get with you. Ok?" I looked away and didn't answer. "Baby, don't be stubborn with me." I looked up at him and locked eyes with him.

"Ok..." I muttered.

"Good boy.." he kissed my lips quickly. "I'll be back.." he reluctantly let go of my hand and walked away.

I also turned around and went upstairs to our room. I layed on the bed and thought. Was he really cheating? Or am I just being insecure? I wrapped myself in the soft white blankets and closed my eyes, falling into beautiful slumber.

* * *

A/N Ermehgersh! It's been forever since I updated. I'm so terrible. v.v Well I hope you guys liked and please review, it makes me feel happy:)

Peace, Love, I am terrrible at updating.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Woohoo! Well, I was gonna say something,but I dont think I remember. :p Well, i hope you enjoy, and yeah. By the way, this switched to James's POV. ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR if I did, I'd be caroling with Kendall, dancing to corny christmas tunes like I want a hippopautomus for Christmas or Sleigh Ride with Logan, Hanging mistletoes with James, and last minute shopping with Carlos. ^~^

* * *

"Bye Lucy.." I waved. "I guess.." I turned around and sighed. My mind automatically went to my beautiful blonde lover. How he wasn't feeling to well, let alone, look well. I went up to our room and couldn't help, but smile. Kendall looked so adorable as he lay in his most vulnerable state with drool slipping past his pink lips. "Aww.." I gently wiped it away. I felt his forehead, which was really warm. He mumbled something and groaned. My poor baby looked so in pain..

"Don't leave me.. James.. Please, Don't do this." his voice sounded horse and thick.

I slowly and gently got into bed with him, placing the softest kiss to his neck. "You don't have to worry about that, baby." I pulled him close to me. "I love you.

"Jamie?" Kendall's eyes fluttered open. He whimpered a little and moved in closer to me. "I don't feel to good."

"I know that.." I pressed a kiss to his forehead. He whimpered again and shivered. I rubbed his back. "You cold?" Kendall nodded. "I'm sorry.." I sighed. "How did you even get so sick?" I asked. Kendall only gets sick like this when he's really stressed or worried.

"Uh.. I don't know." He said that to quickly for me to believe him.

I lifted his chin so his tired eyes met mine. "Don't lie to me." I said. "I have a feeling you do actually know how got sick."

"I was.. Kinda.. I dunno..." He tried to look away, but I just moved to whatever direction he looked.

"**Kendall."** I said sternly. He looked up.

"I-I-I was j-just.. Worried, or stressed.. P-please.. Don't ask.." he covered his face.

Worry took over me again. I tried my best not to ask, as Kendall wasn't to comfortable with what was troubling him. "Urm.. Ok.." I held him close. There was an awkward silence between us. We haven't had one of those ever since middle school and we were just figuring out that we didn't like chicks. The silence was broken by a screaming child. I sighed, in relief, to be away from the awkwardness. "I'll get him." I kissed his cheek softly.

I slowly walked to Carlos's room. I could only think of how Kendall was so worried and stressed. About what? I don't even know. Usually, I can guess but this time he seems so wrecked up about it, that not even I could guess what was troubling him so. I started to shake a little and breathing became a little difficult. I get like this whenever I worry. I changed Carlos's poopy diaper and went back to my room. On the way, I heard a terrible sound near the bathroom.

I softly knocked on the door, knowing that the sound was probably dreadful right now. "Kendy?" I asked, my voice coming out higher than I intended. I walked in without an answer, and felt really bad. I don't remember a time where he looked and felt so terrible. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Jamie, I really don't feel good." He whimpered when he finished.

"I know.." I rubbed his back comfortingly and kissed his cheek again. "Lemme make you some soup, kay?" Kendall nodded weakly. "You think you're good for now?"

"Yeah." I gently picked him up and took him to his bed. "What if I get really queasy?"

"Well then you get a bucket." I tucked him in.

"Can you get me one before hand?" Damn, I forgot how needy Kendall got when he is sick.

"Sure, honey.." I mumbled.

"You don't have to.."

"_**GODDAMN, DO YOU WANT ME TO GET IT OR**_ **_NOT!"_**I snapped. "I'm sorry." I said almost immediately. I went to the closet and got one. _  
_

"I'm sorry.." Kendall whimpered. I set it down and layed next to him.

"Why? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled." I pecked his lips. "Imma go downstairs and warm you some soup."

"Warm?"

"You know I can't cook to save my life." I said and got up. I went downstairs and warmed him the soup and brought it back. "It's a little hot.." I said while setting it on the bedside table. I looked at him when I didn't get an answer. He fell asleep again. I slapped his cheek slightly until he woke up. "Heyy.." I said. Kendall waved and avoided eye contact. I know he didn't know want me to talk about it, but I really need to know what's wrong. "Kendall, we need to talk."

"What is it?" Kendall asked shakily.

"What is the matter? And don't you dare try and say nothing, I know that's a lie." I said.

A couple tears ran down Kendall's face as he got the hiccups. "I think... Nevermind."

**"_KENDALL!"_ **I yelled.

"Ok! I thought you were cheating.."

* * *

A/N I think I stopped at a bad time. I bet all you wanted to see what James is gonna do.. :P Welll to bad. I had fun writing this. ^^ WEell, that's about it!

Peace, Love, Have a Big Time Christmas! :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Haven't you people noticed how terrible I am at updating? :pWell, I'll be taking in requests for something to happen.. So xP Request. =^-^=. Well ok, I'll just start. xP. By the way, this switched to James's POV :p

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR. If I did, I'd be spiderman with Kendall, napping with Logan, randomly making up songs with James, and make fun of Kendall's hotdog with Carlos. Yes, you read that right. MAKING FUN OF KENDALL'S HOT DOG WITH CARLOS! xD. But anyway, I'd also be making cute Jarlos and Kogan moments for inspiration. x3

* * *

I just looked at him.I couldn't say anything. How on earth could Kendall believe that? The man I'd do anything for thinks I'd cheat on him.

"Baby.." I said, cupping his face. A bunch of tears ran down his pale, flushed face, as he couldn't even talk anymore. I wiped them away, still wearing my hurt expression.

Disappointment filled me, quickly. I understand blaming me for eating the last of his favourite cereal or not taking out the trash or something. But this.. This was just hurtful. Soon, the disappointment was covered by anger. I'm not sure what exactly about got me worked up, but it did. By now, Kendall had his head in my chest, as he was sobbing and whispering: "I'm sorry" over and over again.

"Jamie.. I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry." He blubbered.

I sighed. "Kendall.. Have some dignity. I mean seriously. This is kinda low." I said, in a tone that I haven't use on Kendall in a while

"I'm sorry.."

"Ok.." I snapped. "Just sit up." I ordered. Kendall did without a word. I fed him the soup silently, and when it was all done, I put it on the side table. "How're you feeling?"

"P-pretty ok.." He stammered. After that, I said nothing. I held him close to me, wordlessly. He fell asleep on me silently, me still holding him close. I felt something wet on my shirt, but it was just Kendall's drool. I smiled a little, but it disappeared as Kendall started talking in his sleep again (which was absolutely adorable). He was muttering something about me abusing him. Another hurtful accusation. Kendall woke up suddenly, breathing hard.

I stroked his cheek softly, looking at him as gently as I could. "It's ok.. I'm here.." I whispered, pretending not to know what was wrong. Because, to tell the truth, I really didn't wanna hear it.

"Jamie.. I'm really sorry.." He said into my shirt.

"Ok, you're sorry, I get it." I sighing, twitching a bit. I pulled shim closer to me. "Just go back to sleep." I said, kissing the top of his head.

"Ok.." He placed his head in the crook of my neck. I felt his nose nuzzle me softly. I rubbed Kendall's back until he fell asleep, and I sneaked into Carlos's room.

Carlos was on the floor, being his cute self, crawling and giggling. "Hey Carlos.." I muttered, picking him up in my arms tightly. He giggled and smiled. "Hey buddy." I smiled back. Carlos hugged me by my neck softly, and put his head in the crook of my neck to. "You're so adorable.. You know that?" I laughed, pressing a kiss onto his cheek. Carlos giggled and tried to kiss my neck. I smiled wider. "Aww. Love you to." I said. "So I kinda need to tell you something." Carlos looked up and into my eyes. "So Kendall, your papa... I love him so much, you know? But he thinks I'm cheating.. And I love him way to much to do that to him..." I sighed. Carlos kinda made the "not impressed" face. He kissed my nose and put his head in the crook of my neck. "Aww... You always know how to respond." I said kissing his forehead. Carlos yawned. "Sleepy?" He seemed to nod a little. I set him in his crib, pulling the covers over his tiny body. "Goodnight Carlitos." I whispered, pressing a kiss to him. I went back into the room with Kendall and just stared at him.

Kendall was still asleep, and he was holding his pillow, probably thinking it's me. I slowly crawled back into the bed with him, kissing his forehead. His pale skin was damp with sweat everywhere, but he was shivering. He was really getting himself worked up over this, even though he didn't have to. I wrapped my arms around him, and I felt a bunch of heat radiate from his body. He moaned and woke up slowly.

"Jamie?" He moaned again, burying his head into me. I didn't respond, I only held him. "I think I feel worse.." I put my hand on his forehead, and he was really warm. Kendall curly up into a ball and some tears started to stream down his face. "I feel bad.." And still I said nothing.

* * *

A few days later in Kendall's POV

I was starting to feel a little better, I was only coughing and sneezing. Emotionally, I was dead. James was ignoring me and I need him. He usually skipped work to be with me and he started going again. I barely had courage to get dressed. I just wore some random sweat pants with with a hoodie. I laid on the couch all day, barely eating, showering or anything. I only did when James told me. The worst thing was that I didn't even piss on my own. Someone had to tell me or I'd just go in my pants and just lay there. Over the last three days, I lost a bunch of weight and I got to bony.

"Kendall.." James sat next to me one day. I looked up. His voice wasn't the same kind and caring voice that he usually has towards me. Instead, it was kinda deep and cold. "You need to eat something other than your nails, you haven't changed in two days, and what the fuck is that on your cheek?" He picked at it and it jusneeded up being dried sauce from a chicken wing. "C'mon." he pulled my arm, me falling out of the couch. James practically dragged me to the bathroom. "Get up", he said irritably, picking me up. He undressed me and set me in the shower. He bathed and dried me. James picked me up once more, setting me on my bed this time.

"I'm nakie.." I mumbled, covering myself. For a second, I saw Thames I love and married, as his eyes raked over me and smiled. But it soon disappeared.

James pinched my cheek softly, the way he does when he thinks I did something cute. "I know, just raise your arms." I did waht he said and he put deodorant under my arms. He gently pushed me down. "Lavender or lilacs?"

"Laven-lac?" I said unsurely.

"Lilacs it is." he pulled some lotion out. James aqueezed some into his hand and smoothed it on my chest and stomach. "Stop being so scrunched up. It's not like I haven't seen it before." he said. I relaxed, and he continued rubbing the lotion in. I sub-conciously moaned. I forgot how his hands work wonders. I heard him chuckle quietlup and finished up. "What're you gonna do now?"

"I'll probably nap." I said. James got some pjs and dressed me. He pulled the bed sheets a little.

"C'mere." he mumbled, opening his arms. I went into them and relaxed myself. "I know you wanna sleep, but please answer my question." he rubbed my back.

"Uh-huhn..?" I mumbled into his chest nodding.

"Why are you so depressed all of a sudden?" He lifted my head so I could only look into his eyes.

My breath kinda hitched in my throat. I just stuttered nervously.

An expression of pure hurt was all over James's face. "Oh, you don't trust me. It's ok."

"No! It's not that, I just thought.. You know.." I whispered the laSt part. "You didn't love Me."

James looked as if he were ready to cry. "Oh..." He let go of my head and sighed.

"James, just let me explain." I said, cupping his cheek.

"It's ok. You don't have to. Just sleep darling." he held me tight and kissed http of my head.

"I love you.." I said, pressing a kiss onto James's lips. He kissed me back with passion.

"I love you too.. Goodnight." he said.

"G'night." and with that, I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

A/N Well, that's it for now. And I'm still terrible at updating. D: I've been doing a lot more reading lately. I'm sorry. :( But the next chapter will be out as soon as I can. Please review! They make me happy.

Peace, Love, am I the only one excited for the third album? :3


End file.
